Inner Demons
by blackflowers636
Summary: One day, the young group of friends decided to play an innocent game of racing. When the group's small brunette, suddenly goes missing when they catch up, everything falls apart and all goes wrong. It's been years since the dreadful tragedy took place. That is, until a mysterious new girl comes to school one day and the broken blonde suddenly takes interest. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know anything about Demons or magical powers or anything. I got this idea from one of my favorite shows. I don't own that show, anything on the show, or anything else you might recognize. Also, pretty much everything in here is not true. Oh, and sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. **

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_The time has come. The prophecy will be fulfilled. The message must be delivered. Soon, I will rule all things mortal. And nothing will get in my way._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

" Austin! Ow! Get off of me!''

" Austin, take it easy on Ally, she's a girl."

" Hey! That changes nothing! "

" Yeah! Me and Ally have rights!"

" Ally and I. "

" Well, there goes the moment. Austin, she's all yours."

" TRISH!"

" You brought this one on yourself, Ally!"

" OW! Austin! I don't want to play Grass Fight anymore! "

" Okay."

" Geez, we're only six and you're already so violent."

" Let's play tag!"

" Be careful in there, Dez! The woods are dangerous!"

" I hope you run into a tree, bozo!"

"Trish! That's mean."

" Hmmm, I don't care. "

" Race Ya to the creek!"

" Austin, Slow down!''

" ME slow down? YOU'RE ALREADY AHEAD OF ME!"

" HAHA!"

**Narrator's POV**

Ally was ahead of all of them, not the least bit tired. Only a few more feet and she would beat them all to the creek. Suddenly, the creek was gone. The trees were gone. And her friends were gone. Nothing but pitch black darkness was to be seen. She stopped running to look around.

" Guys?" Her voice echoing all around her. " Hello? Anyone there?'' Tears were starting to roll down little Ally's cheeks as she realized she was alone.

_**" The Prophecy Must Be Fulfilled. The Prophecy Must Be Fulfilled. The Prophecy Must Be Fulfilled." **_

" W- what does that mean? Where am I? SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

_" You are not alone, child. " _

" H-hello? Is someone there?" Ally squinted in the darkness.

_" I am everywhere.''_

" Who are you?! Where am I? " Panic rising in her small voice.

_" The Prophecy must be fullfilled, my precious gem."_

_"_W-what does that m-mean? Who are you? Please... I'm scared."

" _Then let me put your fears to rest. Who I am,matters the least right now. The prophecy must be fulfilled. The Gem must open the portal."_

_"_ I- I don't have the gem you're looking for."

_" Silly girl. You're ignorance will trouble you no longer." _

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_" The message has been recieved." _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

" I win!"

" No fair! I ran into a tree."

" YES!"

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

" WHAT WAS THAT?!"

" I don't know. Wait, WHERE'S ALLY?!"

"ALLY! ALLY! ALLY, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

" Mommy, Ally's gone!"

" WHAT? MIKE! COME QUICK!"

" MY LITTLE GIRL IS WHAT?!

" She's missing! We were racing to the creek and she got ahead. When we all got there, she was gone! "

" Somebody call the police!"

" It's going to be okay. Austin, sweetie. Please. Is there anything else you're not telling us?"

" Hmmm. Oh! When we got there, we heard a scream and that's when we realized Ally was gone and went to go find her. When we couldn't find her, we came back to tell you guys."

" Oh my god. "

" Mommy? Is Ally going to be okay?"

" Uh, ye-''

" Please don't lie. Please don't lie just to make me feel better."

" Honestly, I don't know."

" I'm so scared, Mommy."

" Me too. "

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Narrator's POV**

The police investigated for days. The days became weeks. Then, the weeks became months. Finally, when the months became years, eveyone gave up on the case. Even the small at least that's what eveyone saw. Deep inside, each friend was still determined to find their lost friend.

Sometimes, they would sneak out of their windows to go search. Most times, the searched together, but sometimes they would go alone. Neither of the friends showed as much determination as the young blonde.

As they got older, each completely changed. Trish became more aggresive and violent. Dez became more weird and colorful, obviously covering up his sadness. And, Austin became the most popular jerk of the school. Nobody but Trish and Dez knew his dark past, they had experienced it with him. What happened to Ally was his only and most powerful weakness.

Forming new personalities, caused the group to drift apart from each other. Dez was still Austin's best friend, but Austin was not to be seen with him by the populars. Trish just became the lone wolf and would not let anyone in to be her friend. Each friend decided it would be best to forget about Ally on the outside, but neither of them agreed on the inside. Each knew that nobody would be able to replace their long lost friend.

**A/N: So, that's my new story! Yes, I know. It's not my longest chapter... I wish I could do better. I don't know anything about all that demon stuff, by the way. Also, Ally doesn't have any parents so she was living with Austin's family. Oh, and I know I didn't put anything next to the dialouges but I felt like that was making it a little too boring. Sorry if I confused any of you. Hopefully you all liked this new story and I will try to update as soon as possible and make longer chapters! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I STILL don't know anything about Demons or magical powers or anything. I got this idea from one of my favorite shows. I don't own that show, anything on the show, or anything else you might recognize. Also, pretty much everything in here is not true. Oh, and sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING. **

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_The Gem must open the portal. I must be free. The mortal world will soon be mine. _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Narrator's POV**

Now seventeen, Austin and the new group walked down the halls shoving the weak against lockers and slapping books out of their hands. Their laughs echoing down the halls loud enough for all hallways to hear. Deep within those laughs was regret and pain.

Every helpless brunette he saw was the face of his lost half. Every second of everyday was the time he would dream that she would arrive at the foot of his door. He wished to have at least one last word with her. Sadly, his dreams never pulled through for him.

He just might need to dream on forever.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The threesome were just doing what they always do when an unfamiliar girl walked into the cafeteria. Austin knew she was new because he didn't remember teasing her. Being a popular jerk, you would think he wouldn't have time to remember his victims.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Austin and his crew immeadiately got up to 'meet' this mystery girl. At the last minute, Trish ruined their evil plans by stepping in and sweeping the girl away to her empty table.

" Ugh, Tish already got her. " Elliot groaned, walking back to the table with the rest of the crew.

" It's Trish." Austin muttered under his breath.

**Trish's POV**

I basically dragged this poor girl to my table. I don't know why, but I had a feeling about her. Like, I just HAD to save her. Maybe, it was time I finally let someone in.

" So, I just helped you avoid that." I said, awkwardly.

" Uh, Thanks? I didn't think they were much of a threat."

"Well, that's because you don't know them. They are the evil popular jerks at this school. Austin and his girlfriend are the 'leaders' of the group."

" Which one is his girlfriend?"

" All of them." Probably should have went into more detail because the girl looked confused. " He's the player of the school. His current girlfriend, Barbie over there, is the biggest slut of the school. Seriously, nobody can name all the girls Austin has been with or the number of guys Cassidy has slept with."

" So, What's he done to you?"

" If you mean anything about a relationship, you are insane. First of all, I would NEVER even go NEAR that asshole, and second of all, Austin is also a huge bully and I'm considered as one of his targets." My head drooped low in sadness.

" What did he do to you?"

" He pushes me around and calls me names." I said, starting to feel worse about myself.

" Names like what?" Her voice was starting to sound protective and I was starting to feel afraid to tell her the truth.

" Like, fat and ugly and all that junk." By now, my head was all the way down on the table. I felt the table move and heard the chair scrape the floor. My head snapped back up to see the girl standing over me.

" First of all, I KNOW you don't believe all of that, second of all, you are the most beautiful, perfect girl I know, and you're in the best shape ever. And, I've only known you for like, ten minutes." The girl said, raising my confidence.

" Thanks, uh..."

" Ally."

" Hey, I had a friend named Ally. She was... a really good friend until she disap- uh, moved away."

" Sorry for your loss?"

" Yeah, We- I mean, I'm still kinda torn about it. " I shook my head sadly. " Anyways, thanks for making me feel better, Ally."

" You're welcome. Uh, Even though you probably don't want me to do this, I'm sorry, but it's for your own good." Ally suddenly said.

" What?"

" I'm going to set this 'Austin' straight. You don't deserve to be treated this way by him." My eyes grew wide as I realized what she was about to do.

" Ally, don't do it. You'll only make it worse."

" Don't be too sure about that, I got this." She smirked before she was gone. I watched her go over to Austin's table so calm while I was over here freaking my pants off. I really hope nothing goes wrong.

**Austin's POV**

The crew and I were discussing a plan to 'welcome' the new girl to the school when suddenly, they all stopped talking and a shadow loomed over me. I turned around to see exactly who we were just talking about standing in front of me. Not to be weird or anything, but she smelled like strawberries. Okay, that DID sound weird. But seriously, she was THAT close.

" Hey, we were just talking about you." I smirked, thinking about one of my plans. I decided to dump my lunch tray on her and was reaching for it when she spoke.

" Apologize." She said simply.

" What?"

" You heard me. I said, Apologize." She repeated, crossing her arms, a stern look crossing her face.

" For what?"

" Basically everything, but right now, to Trish. I've heard a lot about you in the last twenty minutes, and you owe everyone an apology."

" Excuse me?"

" You owe the students an apology, you owe Trish an apology, and you owe ME an apology."

" For what? I haven't done anything to you."

" Yet. I know you were going to splatter your disgusting school junk on me. You think I didn't SEE your hand edging towards the tray?" That's it, who does this bitch think she is? I quickly reached for the tray, but grabbed only table. " Looking for this?" The second I turned around, the tray was in my face and the whole cafeteria grew silent.

" You- You-y-You, Bitch!" I yelled. Okay, I know guys aren't supposed to hit girls but...right now I was pretty pissed. I threw a punch at her face but all I heard was a gasp. I looked up to see that this girl had caught my fist.

" Anybody ever tell you that hitting a girl is against the law?" She said, fiddling with her nails like she was bored.

" Aren't you going to hit me back?" I asked after a long minute went by.

" Didn't you just hear me? I said it was against the law to hit girls, therefore, I can't hit you." My cheeks grew red as some guys yelled 'Burn' and some started laughing. The girl threw my own fist at me and pushed me back into a pole.

" Who are you?" I scowled. She came extremely close and pinned me against the pole, which silenced the crowd once again.

" I am the kind of person you don't fuck with, get on my bad side, and I WILL unleash Hell on your soul, GOT IT? " She threatened. I had nothing else to do but nod, and accidentally let out a small whimper. The girl backed away from me and just walked back outside. _**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

" She was at school for like, only a half hour!" I exclaimed to my best buddy, Dez. We were hanging out at my place and I was complaining to Dez about the new girl for the eighteen-thousandth time because he wasn't at school today and I'm pretty sure he was bored out of his mind.

" Yes, oh please go on. Tell me more." Dez said, sarcastically.

" Then, she just walked out! Seriously, what kind of a girl would want to leave school if they knew I was there! We all know that the girls only show up at school for the guys, and the guys only show up for the girls. It all fits together! Why would she leave if she knew I was there?"

" Maybe she just doesn't like you."

" Please, I'm the most likeable guy in the world."

" The fact that you think that is the exact reason why some people find you unlikeable."

" Coming from the guy who never wears anything without an alpaca on it." I muttered.

" Hey! It's a llama."

" Of course it is..." I rolled my eyes. " Just you wait, tomorrow, I got something planned for that girl. Something unforgettable."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

" Here she comes, everybody shut up and act natural." Our 'huddle' seperated into the most lame 'natural' poses and I mentally face-palmed myself.

" What's the matter, Goldilocks? The fact that your little 'payback' won't work, or the fact that your crew looks like it belongs in the circus?"

" How did you know we planned payback?" I asked, stil wondering where she came from. I hadn't heard or seen her enter.

" I didn't until you just admitted it right now." I mentally face-palmed myself again. " And really? Water balloons? That the best you got?" I gave a sheepish smile and slowly tucked the balloons behind my back, but ended up dropping one somehow. Startled, I jumped but slipped on the water when I landed and fell right on my butt. I could tell the whole school was holding in a laugh, but didn't dare let it out.

" We really ought to stop meeting like this." The girl said.

" Like what?" I snapped, rubbing my back from where it hit the pole when I fell.

" With you on the floor and the whole school trying not to laugh at you. " I glared at her.

" Yeah, especially when it's just me. The rest of the crew is just fine, but no, the universe just needed to make this happen to only me." I muttered sarcastically.

" Just you?" The girl somehow heard me. " Might wanna check again." She said, pointing behind me. I turned around to see the rest of the crew soaked with the guys' hairgel and the girls' makeup running down all over their faces.

" Aah! The gel, THE GEL! IT STINGS!" Elliot screamed, rubbing his eyes.

" My hair! This dress was three-hundred dollars!" Cassidy screeched.

"That was a dress?" The girl exclaimed. " Who wears a three-hundred dollar dress that barely looks like a dress to school?!"

" What do you mean ' that's a dress?' It looks exactly like a dress!"

" When I first came here, I thought you weren't wearing anything at all! That's the reason why I never looked at you a second time."

" Are you trying to call my girlfriend ugly?!" I said, getting protective.

" If the dress fits." She smirked, crossing her arms.

" That's it, I've had enough of you!" I found myself charging at the girl with clenched fists. Even I was afraid of what I would do.

" Oh, You have? " The permanent smirk still plastered on her face as I stopped inches away from her face. I tried moving forward but somehow there was a resistance preventing me from moving at all. My fists were still clenched in mid-air, waiting to hit something. The tension grew stronger and soon, my fists were lowered and I was brought closer to the girl. My breath was cut short but she stayed the same.

" Austy? What are you doing?!" Cassidy screeched. " Hit her, already!" The girl's smile grew wider and more evil and I felt myself drifting to the side as the girl pushed past me.

" Why does HE need to do it? Your dirty work?" The girl asked, getting up in Cassidy's face. "If you want me hit so badly, why don't you hit me yourself? " Let's just say Cassidy's hesitation didn't go unnoticeable.

" Uh..." Cassidy looked around nervously before the girl spoke again.

" What's the matter? Too scared?" That got to her. Cassidy tried a swing but stopped mid-air like me. She was straining so hard, you would be able to see her struggling all the way across the room. Suddenly, the girl's face froze dead serious and her eyes darkened. Without another word, the girl turned around and calmly walked out the door. _**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

" I'm telling you, Dez. Something's not right about this girl."

" What makes you think that?'' Dez asked. I gave him a puzzled look and tapped my chin.

" I don't know. Today when Cassidy was about to hit her, she stopped smiling and her face almost looked evil. Something's up with that girl and I'm going to find out what. "

" Why are you so interested in the girl?"

" I don't know. But I'm going to do whatever it takes to figure it out."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I STILL don't know anything about Demons or magical powers or anything. I got this idea from one of my favorite shows. I don't own that show, anything on the show, or anything else you might recognize. Also, pretty much everything in here is not true. Oh, and sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING. **

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Austin's POV**

I waited for the girl to arrive at her usual time. The anticipation was killing me. I was planning on well, basically stalking her today. By the end of lunch, I gave up on waiting and looking for her.

I got up to throw away my trash. I was actually looking forward to her spilling it on me or doing something to embarrass or annoy me. That's when I saw her. She wasn't sitting with that Tish girl or anything- I mean Trish. Sorry, I was kinda getting used to calling her Tish instead of Trish. The populars have really changed me.

The girl was just sitting all alone in the corner way on the other side of the room. She didn't have any lunch in front of her or anything. She should've been hungry, it's the last hour of the day and we've all barely made through three hours. The thought of her being anorexic made me feel strangely weaker and more protective for some reason. I felt as if I was needed by her. Things are getting weirder by the minute.

I kind of felt sorry for the girl. I don't know why, but I did. There was this strange feeling I had when I was with her. Even when I was thinking about her. I actually felt my heart skip a beat when I saw Cassidy and the rest of the group walk over to her table. Most of the cafeteria had left already. I hesitated for a moment before eventually joining the rest of the group to the table.

" Uh, Hey Cassidy, what are we doing?"

" We're going to teach that little bitch a lesson." I couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach when those words came out.

" Hey new girl," Cassidy smiled evilly, sliding into the seat near the girl. The rest of the group sat around the girl until she was trapped. " We missed you at lunch today." The girl didn't even look up. She just looked down at her hands. " What's the matter? Run out of comebacks?" Cassidy continued messing with her. " Why aren't talking? Finally come to your senses? Huh? Huh?'' Cassidy started slapping the girl's cheek with the back of her palm, but not hard enough to hurt.

A few seconds later it started getting harder. But the girl just sat there emotionless and taking the hits.

" Yo Austin, take a hit. This is fun!" Elliot said, joining in. Eventually, the whole group surrounded the girl and started beating her up. I had no choice but to also join in. I was suprised at how the girl just sat there. She didn't move a muscle. I hadn't laid a finger on her when Dez walked by. His widened eyes practically begged me not to join in.

" Yo Dex! Record this! This is goin' on the internet. " Trent yelled.

" Uh... "

" Do it or we'll beat you up, too!" Dez sighed and shut his eyes before flipping his camera open and pressing record.

" C'mon Austin, you're missin' out!" Kira urged. I hesitantly closed my fist and struck the girl's left cheek. The girl's head turned to the right on impact, but then returned back to it's original position. That's it. I'm officially an abuser now.

" Correct." The girl suddenly spoke. The group stopped their hits and stared at her in shock. She slowly got up and walked up to me and I noticed that she didn't have a single mark on her anywhere. " You, and only you may change that. Spend your life wisely, for it is not long before it is over." And that was all she said before walking out. What the hell did that mean?

...

Thankfully, the group ended up forgetting about the recording and Dez and I snuck it back to my house.

" Why can't we just delete it? I can't stand watching the scene again." Dez said. I wanted to watch it again. But only at the part where she spoke to me. Her words echoed around my mind and I couldn't help but wonder why she didn't move or why there wasn't a scratch on her. I've been hit by at least half or more of the group before, and they left a mark for hours.

" Dez, This girl is special. Don't you see?"

" Don't YOU have a girlfriend? An evil one, I might add."

" Not that type of special. There's something about her. She didn't move when we were beating her up, and she didn't have a single mark on her when we were done. Her voice didn't even sound normal when she spoke to me."

" Well Austin, some people are just different."

" Not that different."

" Just leave her alone. She's different and you just need to accept that. " Dez said, getting his jacket and camera on his way out of the door. " I'm deleting this, by the way." He said before closing the door.

...

_**" Hey Austy ;)" **_Cassidy texted me.

_"Hey Cass"_

_**" So, we're all going to the beach for a late night swim. You Coming?"**_

_" Probably not, Cass. I don't really feel like it right now."_

_**" Great. I'll see you there" **_I sighed and got up to get ready.

...

It was almost pitch black except for some lanterns when I arrived. Some other guys and girls were there, too. I guess Cassidy invited all of the ' Not totally popular enough to hang out with, but cool enough to be seen with' people.

" Damn, look at all these hot chicks, bro. " Trent slurred, hooking his arm around my neck. " I'm so not sleeping in my own bed tonight. " Normally, I would just go with it and laugh with him, but this time I pushed his arm off and walked away akwardly. He didn't seem to notice anything and just kept drinking his 'beverage.'

Cassidy was barely covered at all along with her friends, drinking the weird drinks, dancing and laughing. I might as well leave them to their fun. I got back in my car and started the engine. There was nothing here for me anyway.

I couldn't sleep and I was pretty bored and craving something small, so I headed towards the cafe. On the way there, I turned up some music and started humming along until I saw a blur run across the road. I panicked and slammed on the brakes. I only made contact a pair of beautiful chocolate eyes for a split second before they became a blur and disappeared.

I hadn't moved from my spot because of the shock and panic running through my veins. I almost ran over a person. Oh my god, I ALMOST RAN OVER A PERSON!

...

I rubbed my sweaty palms together as I waited my hot chocolate and pancakes to come. I was still freaked about the little 'situation' that just happened. I was so uneasy about this that I ended up scarfing down nearly twenty pancakes before somebody interrupted me.

" Those pancakes must be good if you've eaten sixteen already." It was the girl from school.

" No, I'm just a little shaken up, you know? A Lot of things are happening." She nodded her head in understandment and leaned against a chair, crossing her arms.

" Makes sense." She shrugged. " Lots of people eat a lot when they're stressed because 'Stressed' backwards is 'Desserts' and I think that might be your case right here." **( I just saw something that said that. I don't own that quote or whatever it is.)**

" Hmm. Good point." I said with a mouthful of pancakes. She giggled quietly, which caused me to smile a little.

" So, what'cha doin' here at midnight?"

" Uh, What're YOU doing here at midnight?" I shot back.

" I asked you first. "

" Touche. " She giggled again, causing me to smile again. " I was just bored and a little hungry. " She remained motionless for a moment before smiling widely. " Oh wait, I've seen that face before. It's when Dez has a crazy idea and drags me into it. "

" Correct, and that's exactly what's going to happen." She said before yanking my arm and dragging me out the door.

" Um, I didn't pay." I pointed out, turning back. She waved her hand in front of me, causing me to stop.

" Covered." She said simply before yanking my arm again. I laughed and followed along.

...

" Wait, there's a party at the beach. We can just hang here some other time." I said nervously. If Cassidy saw me with this girl, she'd flip out.

" Really? How very disappointing to not be invited. Let's not let them down." Her smirk grew wider and now I was really regretting letting her drive my car. She stepped on the gas pedal and we slid into a parking space perfectly with a loud screech. The music stopped and everyone stopped partying and all turned to look at us. The girl stepped out of the car and walked in between the crowd and the car.

" You know, I was really quite upset at not recieving an invitation to your little 'get- together' party here..." She pouted. Then her wide smile returned as she placed her hand on her hips. " Quite rude to not invite a friend, isn't it?"

" You're not a friend. You're not even a popular. " Cassidy stepped forward. I got out of the car and leaned against the hood. " You're a nobody." She scowled, pointing a finger at the girl. The girl pouted again and lowered her gaze. She let out small fake sobs and put her fingertips over her bottom lip as if she were really hurt by Cassidy's insult.. Cassidy smirked and looked back at the others, urging them to join her in victory.

They started laughing before Cassidy was cut off by the girl's deep chuckle. The crowd was silenced before Cassidy turned back around to face the girl.

" I'd watch yourself if I were you." The girl warned. " 'Cause you have no idea what you're up against." Her stare turned hard and cold and her smile faded. There was a long stare-down before the girl whipped her attention away from Cassidy and walked off. Not turning back even once.

As if nothing just happened, everybody started partying again. I got back in my car and drove off, hoping to see the girl and offer a ride. With no luck, I drove back to my house.

...

I twisted and turned all night. I couldn't seem to get the girl out of my head. I didn't even know her that well. I didn't even know her name.

I got into my casual clothes and drove to school. As usual, I was greeted by my half-dressesd girlfriend and the rest of the crew. They started talking about something but I didn't pay attention because I was looking around for the girl. I spotted her around the corner of the school and seperated myself from the group.

" Hey, uh... I'll catch up with you guys later."

" Kay, see you later, Austy." Cassidy called back.

I walked around the same corner and found the girl sitting on a bench under a large tree that blocked out most of the sun. There was one ray of sunlight that hit the girl's figure so perfectly, I couldn't seem to stop staring. Especially when a smile stretched across her face. Not like the others ones before, this one made them all look forced. This one looked real.

I crept up closer to see what she was doing. She was writing in a brown leather book with a large pink 'A' around the center of the book. There was a silver star right above the 'A' in the right-hand corner. _The 'A' must be the first letter of her name._ I thought to myself. There were brown strings attached to the spine of the book with on large bead at the end of the strings.

I watched her write in the book for a couple more minutes before she looked back at me and our eyes locked. Mine widened and I quickly turned the corner before she could do anything. I waited a few more seconds before I took a peek around the corner again. The girl was no longer on the bench, but inches away from my face.

" How much did you see?" She growled.

" Uh, I didn't see any, uh-"

" How much did you see?!" She grabbed the front of my shirt and slammed me against the wall.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down! I didn't see anything, okay? " I put my hands up in surrender. My breath slowed and she squinted at me as if she were trying to see through me. " I didn't see anything." I said more calmly. She let the front of my shirt go and threw it back at me. She stomped away without out looking back once.

I stayed where she left me, hands still surrendered and the front of my shirt, crumpled from where she had a death grip on it. There was only one thing that stood out over the many thoughts of my mind.

What was in the book? And why didn't she want me to see it?

...

" Don't touch."

" Ow." I said, rubbing my hand where she slapped me. " Fine. You win, I won't touch your book." I watched as she turned around and I took that as my chance to grab the book. All I got was table. She'd already snatched the book and walked away. How could that be possible? I was staring at the book the whole time and I didn't see her take it at all.

She looked back at me and just shrugged her shoulders. " Hmpf." She scoffed and continued to walk.

" How did you do that?" I said, walking up to her.

" Reflexes. "

" What? Nobody has reflexes that fast. I didn't even see you take it."

" Maybe you should get some glasses." She shrugged again and walked faster. I chuckled and matched her pace.

We walked into the gym together and Cassidy practically jumped on me. She was clinging onto me as if her life depended on it. I pushed her off to say something, only to have her sticky, glossed lips on me. I pushed her off again and wiped my mouth.

" Cassidy, stop." I said, holding her back. She clawed at me and grabbed my face again.

" I'm not against love or anything but this is just disgusting." A hand came between Cassidy's lips and mine. So Cassidy ended up kissing the hand. " Okay, ew..." I followed the hand and saw the girl I walked in with wiping the lipgloss from her hand on Cassidy's... 'shirt' thing. I couldn't really tell. It was really short.

" You ruined my top!" Cassidy exclaimed, looking down at where the girl smeared the red cherry lipgloss on her pink top.

" No, You ruined your top. You ruined all crop tops. If you're really all about looks, make sure you actually look _good _in an outfit."

" You _wish _you had a body like mine." Cassidy shot back.

" You know what? You're right. Man, if I had a body like that I could burn it whenever I wanted without having to track down you're ugly ass." It didn't really make much sense to me, but Cassidy seemed to get it because her jaw dropped and she lunged at the girl.

" Get over here!" Cassidy screeched as she chased after the girl.

" Whoa! Hold up, I'm straight and you have a boyfriend! " The girl laughed, holding up her hands and continued to dodge Cassidy. " And... you're seriously not my type."

" That's it! " Cassidy shrieked. " Austin! Why are you just standing there?! Get her!"

" No." I said immeadiately. Both of them stopped. Cassidy looked at me with disbelief.

" What did you say?"

" I said no. I'm done abusing and hurting people. And I'm done with you." I blurted out before I knew it. I didn't really plan on breaking it off with her yet.

" Wh- what?" She stuttered.

" You heard me. We're over. Done. I'm breaking up with you."

" Austin, what's gotten into you? Ever since she came along, you've been acting weird." Cassidy said, then she gasped. " It's because of her isn't it?!" She pointed at the girl. " She's done something to you hasn't she? What did she do, Austy? " She said as she ran up to me. Then she ran back to the girl and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. " What did you do to him?!"

" Relax, Bitch. I didn't do anything." The girl said, shoving Cassidy's hand off of her. " He's breaking up with you for real. And I can totally see why. "

" Bu-But-"

" Geez, you act like you've never been dumped before. I thought sluts were used to that."

" This is all _your _fault!" Cassidy yelled, lunging at her again.

" Catch me if you can!" The girl laughed, dodging people and jumping over bookbags. She climbed on top of the bleachers and put her hands on her hips. " You're gonna have to be faster than that." She smirked and jumped off. Cassidy growled and chased after her, tripping on her heels and falling.

" UGH! Just get over here, already!" Cassidy screeched.

" Mmm... lemme think about that... no." The girl said, and began running again. I took the time to study her as she ran and dodged people and things.

Her chestnut colored hair that reached just above her waist and was curled in perfect curls. The bottoms of her hair were a bright gold and mixed in with her brown hair perfectly. She was flexible, agile, graceful with every move. And the way she smiled. She was clearly having a great time humiliating Cassidy.

" Okay, okay. I'm bored now." The girl said, walking up to me.

" Okay, how do you stop that?" I said, pointing at the screeching Cassidy running towards us.

" Like this." She smirked, sticking a hand out. Cassidy ran right into her hand and struggled to claw the girl in any way. She pushed Cassidy's head back and she fell on her butt. The girl's face was twisted in digust as she looked at her hand. " Oh, gross. Seriously? How can one simply use _this_ much hairspray?" She shuddered and wiped her hand on my shirt.

" Ew, I don't want it!"

" Real mature, man." We laughed a little before I stuck my hand out.

" I'm Austin."

" Little late for greetings, don't you think? I mean, we've already become such great friends and you still don't know my name. "

" So, we're friends?"

" Don't push it, dude. Name's Ally." She grinned and gave me her sticky hand.

" Aw! I can't believe I fell for that!" I exclaimed, wiping my hand on my shirt.

" But you did." She smirked.

**A/N: Okay, so I've been thinking for a while that maybe I should just re-write this whole story. Don't worry, if I do, I'll only change it a little bit. The story will still be kind of the same, just I don't know how to explain it, I just wanted to start over on this story. I probably won't change it anytime soon, but maybe I'll just post a whole new story as a re-write. It was just a thought, I don't know for sure if I'll go through with it, though.**


End file.
